AMANTES
by MkMP202
Summary: Ella tenía miedo ser engañada pero ahora ella es la que engaña. "Sé que está mal, pero aun así es muy adictivo como para dejarlo...Creo que me estoy enamorando" (lo sé es un mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

Amantes

Ella tenía miedo ser engañada pero ahora ella es la que engaña.

"Sé que está mal, pero aun así es muy adictivo como para dejarlo...Creo que me estoy enamorando" (lo sé es un mal summary) two-shot

 **Merili: ¡Hola! Bueno esto es un two-shot, son solo dos capítulos. Se me ocurrió así de golpe espero que les guste.**

 **Turles: a esta no le pertenece dragon ball sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **Raditz: disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

… **...**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

…

 **Amantes**

Capítulo 1:

 **Pov de Milk**

La luz que pasaba por la ventana me hizo despertar, estire los brazos y mire donde Goku estaba durmiendo. No pude evitar sentirme triste.

.

"Siempre lo mismo"-pensé

.

Suspire y Salí de la cama, como hago todos los días; bañarme, hacer el desayuno, limpiar toda la casa y lavar ropa pero hace dos mes todo cambio, porque lo veré a…

.

" **Él"**

.

Sé que está mal, pero aun así es muy adictivo como para dejarlo ¿Cómo empezó?

Ni yo misma lo sé **Solo paso** esa frase ahora se me hace muy familiar, él desde que me vio entrenando—en el Gimnasio de Bulma—me dijo que no tenía potencial, le empecé a gritar un sinfín de cosas y él no se quedó atrás, al final dijo **"Te entrenare mujer"** y se fue de ahí, dejándome confundida. Todos los días venía a mi casa cuando Goku se iba a entrenar y Goten se iba al colegio.

"No quiere que sepa nadie que va a mi casa"

Me había enseñado el ki y luego volar, me sentía viva cada vez que volaba, sin embargo, nunca se lo dije a Goku porque…ni yo misma lo sé.

Al principio no nos llevamos nada bien pero con el paso de las semanas sentimos una atracción inevitable, como dije solo **atracción**. Un día cuando terminamos de entrenar me dijo: **"Mujer, tengo hambre"**

.

Fruncí el ceño y le dije **"Esta bien, báñate y yo hago la cena"** él solo gruño y se fue al baño. Yo como buena cocinera fui a hacer mis mejores platillos no podía evitar recordar cuando Goku decía **"mmm…esta rico, gracias Milk"** mientras masticaba, ahora solo comía y decía: gracias para luego irse volando a entrenar en las montañas, cuando regresaba venia cansado y se dormía no tenía tiempo para mí. No pude evitar sacar un par de lágrimas, ¡Nunca tenía tiempo para mí!

" **¿Estas bien mujer?"** me sobresalte cuando escuche su voz, voltee y me encontré con Vegeta se veía preocupado.

.

"Algo raro de él"-pensé, pestañe un par de veces y me seque con mi manga mis lágrimas para luego contestar: " **Claro que sí, príncipe"** le dije en un tono sarcástico y como siempre frunció el ceño **"Bueno, yo me voy a bañar, la comida se está cocinando así que cuando vuelva comeremos"** me fui al baño.

.

Cuando terminamos de comer, fui a lavar los platos, grande fue mi sorpresa que Vegeta estaba al lado mío ayudándome a secar, no dije nada solo hice mi parte, todo estaba bien cuando mis dedos rozaron con el de Vegeta sentí una electricidad corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, tire el plato al piso que se rompió en pedazos.

.

" **¡¿Qué hiciste mujer?!"** grito y yo dije: **"L-lo siento"** y me incline a agarrar los pedazos grandes **"A ver déjame ayudarte"** dijo y le ayudo hasta que nos tocamos la mano accidentalmente, detuvimos nuestro movimientos y nos miramos fijamente, esos ojos me idiotizaron, tragamos salida poco a poco nos acercamos sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentí sus labios sobre los míos pero no era uno de esos besos dulce que siempre tenía con Goku al contrario, nos besamos de una manera salvaje, no levantamos bruscamente y retrocedimos hasta llegar a la mesada de la cocina en ese momento estaba segada por la lujuria hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con Goku.

.

"El siempre ocupado con su entrenamiento"

.

Cuando terminamos el besos no miramos por unos milésimos segundos, Vegeta empezó a besar mi cuello, dando leves mordidas y besos, gemí de la excitación. Vegeta me levanta y me sentó en la mesada, yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera acercándolo más a mí, sentí su erección contra mi entrada, Vegeta gruño y yo gemí, nunca me había sentimos más excitada, recorrí con mis manos su pecho, él poco a poco se fue sacando su traje—la parte de arriba—yo me quede maravillada con esos músculos solo por unos segundos, se acercó a mí y nos volvimos a besas en los labios, batallamos con nuestras lenguas, Vegeta gimió cuando yo le mordí un poco el labio inferior pero no le importaba, sus manos recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos lo cual los estrujo sacándome unos gemidos, sus manos fueron hasta mis hombro para sacarme el vestido grande fue mi sorpresa cuando de la desesperación de un solo tirón rompió mi vestido aun así no me detuve, solté un débil gemido cuando sus besos pasaron de mis labios a mi cuello, , luego continuó con su clavícula y se deshizo de la fina prenda de encaje que cubría mis pechos, los tomo con sus manos luego con sus labios y dientes. Ese hombre me volvía loca, mis manos recorrieron su pecho hasta llegar hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, el soltó un gruñido a lo cual sonreí, cuando lo saque el pantalón se cayó de una manera sensual, me mordí el labio inferior, luego le baje el bóxer para ver su gran erección lo tome en mis manos y lo empecé a masturbar escucha sus gemidos que me volvía loca termino en mi mano, el me miro por unos segundos cuando me recostó en la mesada de la cocina y besos mi vientre bajando hasta mi zona más sensible, me quito las bragas para luego saborearme gemí su nombre al parecer le gusto porque seguía pero con más rapidez después de saborearme se colocó encima de mí—tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesada—me susurro en el oído **"Tranquila, lo mejor estas por venir"** y me penetro de una solo estocada, nunca me había sentido más excitada en mi vida. Le pedí que vaya más rápido y así lo hizo nuestras respiraciones era agitadas, toda la cocina estaba inundada nuestro gemidos de placer un par de penetraciones más llegamos al clímax, Vegeta se había corrido en mi interior salió de mí a lo cual gemí de protesta, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron normales nos miramos por unos segundos y antes de hablar los dos nos quedamos tiesos, sentí el ki de ese hombre al que ame hace un tiempo **"Viene Goku"** susurre el soltó un gruñido para luego bajarse de la mesada y se vistió rápido yo también hice lo mismo, una vez que me ayudo a poner todo en su lugar, me miro a los ojos y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco más a él para darme un beso apasionado a lo cual respondí cuando se nos fue el aire dijo **"Será mejor que te bañes, Kakarotto podrá oler mi olor en ti"** se dio la vuelta y por ultimo dijo **"Ah…ni creas que esto se acaba aquí mujer"** y sin más se fue volando dejándome muy nerviosa estuve por unos segundo mirando el cielo—por la ventana—antes de ir a bañarme.

Después de bañarme empecé hacer la cena pero a veces me distraída ya que siempre recordaba lo que había sucedió hace poco, nunca me arrepentí de lo que había sucedió.

" **Hola Milk, ya llegue"-** se escuchó desde de la puerta de casa- **"¿Milk?"-** y le dije **"¡Estoy en la cocina Goku!"** él fue a la cocina y me beso en la mejilla **"mmm…que rico huele Milk"** yo solo sonreí

Así fue como nos hicimos amantes, cada vez que siempre Goku se iba y me dejaba sola, terminaba de hacer mis quehaceres y luego me iba al centro para encontrarme con Vegeta en un hotel (jeje no sabía que poner) siempre teníamos encuentros carnales y me fascinaba, yo sé que está mal pero es algo inevitable y adictivo. Yo amo a mi esposo pero esto es imposible como para dejarlo. No quiero engañar más a mi amiga ni a mi esposo hable con él para dejarlo, por supuesto que concordó pero luego a medida que pasaron los días no aguantamos más y nos encontramos otra vez, puede de que me esté enamorando de nuevo ya que siempre pienso en él, en sus labios, su aroma, su piel, eso ojos perfectos que te dan escalofríos.

.

Creo que mejor será dejarlo-dije

El me miro con algo de tristeza y luego con seriedad

.

No-dijo con firmeza

.

¿Q-que?- pregunte anonadada, ¿Que no sabe cuánto daño estamos haciendo a lo que más queremos?-

.

Lo que oíste- dijo, poniéndose la camisa y abrochándola-

.

No, no podemos seguir...-

.

Mujer-me llamo- sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo que yo-

.

Yo...no...s...-intente decir pero él me interrumpió-

.

¿No sabes lo que quiero decir?-dijo alzando una ceja, yo asentí con lentitud- yo sé lo que te pasa-se acercó a mí- siempre piensas en mi igual que yo a ti- me miro a los ojos- quieres sentir ese calor que yo te provoco, sentir nuestros alientos, todo-susurro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-

.

Para que negarme si era cierto pero...

.

Entiende Vegeta no podemos seguir haciendo...esto...tenemos familia ¿Lo recuerdas?-dije mientras me alejaba un par de centímetros-

.

Vegeta suspiro- Te diré una cosa mujer-se acercó más a mí, me rodeo su brazo en mi cintura acercándome a él- Bulma ya no me interesa más…Milk-

.

Me sobresalte nunca me había dicho Milk siempre era mujer o arpía.

.

Me sorprendí- p-pero ¿Por qué?-

.

Es que ya me arte de que sigamos peleando, todos los días son iguales-dijo, Si era cierto, cada vez que iba a visitarlos siempre escuchaba sus peleas. Y yo que envidiaba a Bulma porque tenía a Vegeta en casa en vez que se vaya por años, lejos de la familia a entrenar igual que lo hace Goku-

.

"Le importa más las artes marciales más que a mí"-pensé

.

" **Eres la segunda rueda"**

.

Negué con la cabeza

.

Cuanto Lo siento Vegeta-dije, mirándolo

.

Él sonrió de lado- no lo sientas mujer, estoy feliz de librarme de ella-

.

¿No la amabas?-pregunte curiosa-

.

Yo la amaba, pero tiempo después se disminuyó además ahora ella esta con Yamcha-

.

¡Que!-

.

Lo que oíste y no me enoje, para nada-dijo- porque ya no siento nada por ella…Además…-me miro a los ojos-estoy enamorado de ti-

.

"¿Qué?" mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y mis mejillas se volvieron rojas-

.

Me separe de él, agarre mi cosas y abrí la puerta- Lo siento Vegeta pero esto se acabó- y sin más salí corriendo de ese lugar.

…...

Fui manejando hacia mi casa tengo que hacer la cena de seguro Goku habrá llegado de su entrenamiento.

¿Lo sigo amando? Pues...yo...ya...no lo sé.

Antes respondía con un **sí** pero después de 7 años de ausencia ya no ciento lo mismo que antes, si estuve feliz cuando lo vi en el torneo pero el solo volvió por eso no por mi o por Gohan solo le importa las artes marciales.

.

" **Eres la segunda rueda"**

.

Vaya no puedo olvidarme de eso ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Pov de Vegeta.**

La vi saliendo de la habitación, jamás me había sentido tan… ¿Triste? El príncipe de los Saiyajin está enamorado...Arrrgg Kami admito que esa mujer me tiene en sus pies. Ella sigue con Kakarotto él no la merece tiene que estar con un verdadero hombre, que satisfaga sus necesidades, que la haga sentir completa y que le preste más atención. No debí decirle que la amaba pero me estaba matando por dentro, en este último mes me di cuenta de que la amo, ya no pensaba en Bulma solo en ella y yo sabía perfectamente que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. La primera vez que la tome fue algo muy excitante, sentir su piel, escuchar sus gemidos y más que nada escuchar mi nombre en su bella boca y desde ese día todo fue diferente para mí con ella solo era tranquilidad, con Bulma eran peleas, insultos y gritos yo admito que amaba a Bulma si pero con el paso del tiempo ya no sentía nada por ella, al final descubrí que me engaña con Yamcha pero no me importo, ella me decía que tenía una juntas día tras día y le hice creer que me tragaba el cuento.

Solo estoy con ella por Trunks ese mocoso me hace sentir orgulloso, él una vez me dijo **"Me agrada mucho la señora Milk, prepara deliciosos platillos cada vez que voy a jugar con Goten"** y la verdad el mocoso tenía razón, de tan solo recordar me siento celoso por él idiota de Kakarotto el siempre comiendo lo que ella cocina, dormir con ella todas las noche.

.

Gruñí- Maldito Kakarotto

.

Salí de la habitación y me fui volando hacia la corporación capsula. Sería una noche largar, pero hoy hablare con Bulma porque si en verdad ama al gusano de Yamcha me dirá todo.

* * *

 **Pov de Milk**

Una vez terminada la cena, Goten y Gohan se fueron a su habitación y yo me fui a lavar los trastes.

.

" **Estoy enamorado de ti"**

.

Muevo la cabeza en negación.

.

Tengo que olvidarme de él, esto no tenía que pasar nunca y aun así…

.

Sentí como unos brazos se posicionan alrededor de mi cintura, me sorprendí esa calidez no la sentía hace mucho tiempo, lo extrañaba.

.

Sonreí- Goku ¿Qué haces?-pregunte

.

Pude sentir su aliento golpeando mi cuello- es algo malo que abrace a mi esposa-

.

"Esposa"-sonreí amargamente- "Maldito"

.

No, ningún problema-dije en un susurro-

.

El me empezó a besar en el cuello, sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, me daba besos y leves mordidas a lo cual empecé a gemir Goku me dio vuelta y me beso en los labios primero dulce y después apasionado, yo instintivamente rodee mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Goku y me deje llevar. El me levanto con sus brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación, me coloco con suavidad luego nos separamos por falta de aire no miramos por unos momento, él…me miro con sus ojos lleno de brillo expresando un amor que tiene por los niños y por mí, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, Goku paro las caricias y me miro preocupado.

.

¿M-Milk que tienes?-pregunto-

.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos—S-solo estoy llorando de felicidad-

.

Mentí. Le mentí a mi esposo, él más inocente y tierno de todos.

.

Goku sonrió para luego besar por donde estaban mis lágrimas- Lamento si no estuve contigo todo este tiempo es solo que…-

.

No te preocupes-dije- sé que a ti te gusta entrenar y yo…respeto eso-

.

Te amo Milk-dijo, para luego acercar su rostro y besarme dulcemente correspondí siento mucha pena por él porque tal vez ya no sienta lo mismo que él…

* * *

 **Pov de Goku.**

Al fin pude estar con Milk, como extrañaba su suave piel rosar contra mi piel, su respiración y gemidos que salía de su gloriosos labios, estaba feliz realmente feliz quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, no quiero dejarla sola, además, no quiero ir por un tiempo a la corporación capsula no sé cómo podría ver a Vegeta a la cara después de enterarme lo pasa entre Bulma y Yamcha.

Hoy fue como un día normal para mí, me fue a entrar solo hasta la tarde después quise hablar con Bulma porque últimamente Milk se veían muy decaída que no sabía si preguntarle o ignorarla pero era preferible primero hablar con Bulma. Había llegado a la corporación capsula feliz, empecé a sentir el ki de Bulma hubiera hecho la tele-transportación pero sabía de antemano que Bulma se enojaría ya que siempre la asusto cuando aparezco al frente de ella. Mientras me iba acercándome sentí también el ki de Yamcha, solo podía sentir el ki de esos dos no había nadie a su alrededor.

" **Ellos nunca se juntan solo"** me dije, porque sabía que si los dos estaban solos no se soportarían, cuando me acerque vi la puerta entre abierta curioso me fijo por ese espacio y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido; Bulma estaba arrinconada contra la pared besando apasionadamente a Yamcha. Sin poder controlar mis pasos abrí la puerta **"Pero que está pasando aquí"** pregunte con el ceño fruncido, los dos me miraron sorprendidos para luego separarse y sonrojarse, Bulma trataba de formular alguna palabra pero no podía no quise presionarla así que relaje mi gesto, después de un par de minutos que para mí siendo honesto me pareció sumamente aburrida (jaja obvio que es así) **"Bueno…Goku…yo…"** trato de decir algo Bulma, su mirada se dirigió a Yamcha que creo que recibió el mensajes escuche como se aclaraba la garganta así que lo mire **"Bulma y yo estamos saliendo"** me dijo seriamente. Mis ojos se abrieron grande **"P-pero ¿Y Vegeta?"** ante la mención de Vegeta, Bulma frunció el ceño **"A él no le importo…además ya no lo amo"** le pregunte como fue que paso eso y me contaron que Bulma estaba harta de Vegeta, en la fiesta que Bulma hizo para Trunks todos estuvieron bailando y Vegeta no estaba, ella estaba enojada con él y tomo hasta quedar mal. Yamcha se había acercado a ella y le pregunto qué le pasaba y Bulma le conto que estaba harta, fue a ahí cuando se besaron y paso todo lo demás, al final se enamoraron. **"Vaya"** dije: **"Pero Vegeta…ya le dijeron"** los dos se quedaron tiesos más Yamcha porque temblaba como gelatina, sabía que tenía miedo porque Vegeta es capaz de sacarle todas las extremidades **"Bueno no sabemos cómo decirle"** me dijo Bulma, yo solo puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije **"Yo te apoyo"** ella me sonrió y asintió.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merili: Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, lamento mucho la tardanza jeje estuve más empeñada en mi otro fic y me habia olvidado por completo de terminar este. Antes que nada quiero decir que esto paso dos año después de Majin boo. Gohan y Videl están comprometidos ¬/¬ y Tambien decidí hacer mas cap de este fanfic asi la trama se haga mas larga y tambien pensaba hacer un final alternativo pero eso lo hare luego :D  
**

 **Raditz: *Comiendo* espero…que…pongas la boda de Gohan y Videl ¿Verdad?**

 **Merili:*Sonriendo* Es una sorpresa (^_-)**

 **Turles: ya quiero ver como reaccionara Goku *Ríe macabramente* ^.^**

 **Merili: Tú y tus sádicos pensamientos ¬¬**

 **Turles: ¿Matara a Vegeta?...espero que si…un Saiyajin menos.**

 **Merili: Baka *Lo golpea con una ¿Sartén?* No digas eso**

 **Turles: x.x *Inconsciente***

 **Raditz: *ve a Turles* con tantos golpes se va a volver más Baka de lo que es**

 **Merili: como sea ¬¬ .  
**

 **Raditz: Como digo siempre…no le pertenece Dragon ball z/kai/gt sino al asombroso Akira Toriyama.**

 **Turles: *Empezando a despertar***

 **Merili y Raditz: ¡Disfruten!**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Amantes**

Capítulo 2:

 **Pov de Goku…**

Cuando Yamcha se fue, le hable a Bulma sobre Milk, me dijo que tenía que estar más tiempo con Milk, tratarla como se merece mientras volaba a la casa lo pensé y si Bulma tenía razón.

.

"Estaré más contigo Milk"

.

Cuando llegue la vi haciendo la cena, se veía hermosa, hacia sus platillos tan deliciosos, durante la cena la miraba y ella no lo notaba, la veía distraída y tenía el rostro apagado no sabía lo que le pasaba, pronto lo averiguare.

.

Le acaricio el cabello, están lacio y suave, me gusta como deja su cabello suelto cuando lo hacemos, me sonrojo por ese pensamiento.

.

Estaré contigo todo el tiempo posible…porque te amo…

.

 **Pov de Milk…**

Me hice la dormida no quiero ver su cara, me siento asquerosa, siento como me acaricia suavemente el cabello…me siento mal. Descubrí que no hicimos el amor sino que solo fue sexo…si…yo…ya no siento nada por Goku y eso me duele, me duele porque me enamore de un chico inocente, guapo y el fuerte de todo el universo sabía que una vida con él no iba a hacer fácil y así fue…la primera vez que lo perdí me dolió mucho, me quede sola por un año ya que Gohan estuvo con Piccoro entrenando, me acuerdo que siempre lloraba todas las noche pensando en donde estaba mi hijo. Durante los años siguientes sufría porque siempre había un enemigo y Goku se tenía que sacrificar por todos no tenía tiempo para pasar en familia y ni siquiera sé si él quería pasar tiempo conmigo, cuando se acercaba los días para el torneo de Cell estuvimos como en familia me sentía feliz porque por primera vez en años nos divertíamos, pero en ese tiempo sentía una opresión en el pecho conocía esa sensación…El miedo…oh si esa sensación la conocía muy bien, trate de estar tranquila esos diez días que quedaba la paz, lo fingía muy bien solo era sonreí y ya. La última noche Goku y yo lo hicimos como nunca de una forma romántica, cariñosa y sentimental, me sentía en el cielo pero aun así no se me quitaba esa sensación del pecho, salieron lágrimas por mis ojos no era de felicidad eran de miedo, Goku se había dado cuenta solo me beso y me saco las lágrimas para luego susurrarme: **"Tranquila, todo va estar bien"** lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte: **"¿Lo prometes?"** Él no me respondió simplemente me beso, yo me deje llevar sabía que era la última vez que nos veríamos y así fue…cuando me entere sobre mi embarazo de Goten me sentí feliz porque Goku me había dejado algo muy valioso que cuidar. Con el paso de los años mi ilusión de volverme a encontrar con Goku se fue desvaneciendo, sabía que él estaba feliz entrenando en el otro mundo sentí mucha rabia por eso pero me luego pensé- **"Él no me amaba por eso me dejo"**

Que gran error…

.

No sentí más las caricias en mi cabello, supongo que ya se abra dormido, abro los ojos y miro a mi lado veo que Goku ya está durmiendo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, creo que malinterpreté las cosas él si me ama pero fue demasiado tarde descubrirlo.

.

" **Estoy enamorado de ti"**

Vegeta…

…Yo creo que también…

 **Fin Pov de Milk…**

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron Vegeta y Milk. Vegeta quería hablar con Milk, la amaba pero le era imposible ya que la otra se excusaba que no podía, ya estaba harto de ese asunto. Hace un mes cuando había llegado a Corporación capsula por alguna razón no tuvo el valor de hablar con Bulma tal vez porque no quería aceptar que se había enamorado de Milk, ahora solo veía como Bulma se divertía con Yamcha mientras que él entrena y pensaba en Milk en todo ese mes era la misma rutina aunque claro nunca se le olvida comer.

.

Milk en todo ese tiempo pensaba en Vegeta…solo en él…para ella Goku había cambiado ya que siempre estaba con ella…no todo el tiempo porque iba a entrenar pero cuando regresaba iba con Milk le daba un beso y se queda con ahí parado mirándola. Ella no sabía que hacer la incomodaba solo un poco, en las noches Goku le quería demostrar cuanto la amaba pero ella decía que tenía sueño y que estaba cansada lo cierto era que no podía olvidar a Vegeta, la última vez que lo hizo con Goku pensó que era Vegeta eso la aterro porque en realidad solo tenía que pensar en su esposo, tenía que ser realista ya no lo amaba pero tampoco aceptaba tener sentimientos fuerte por un Saiyajin orgulloso.

.

Estaba en su casa haciendo la cena cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, ella se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono y contesto.

.

Hola-

.

Hola Milk- su corazón se detuvo era Bulma-

.

Ah Bulma ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto nerviosa-

.

Muy bien y ¿Tú? Por lo que escucho no muy bien-

.

JAJA no es solo que b-bueno últimamente eh estado distraída-dijo

.

Escucho una risa divertida- mmm…seguro tiene que ver con Goku ¿No es así?-pregunto

.

Bueno si, ¿No lo notaste esta algo raro en él?-dijo

.

¿En qué sentido?-pregunto-

.

Últimamente está más tiempo en casa, me lleva al bosque en la cascada y hablamos-

.

¿Y qué tiene de malo?-

.

Bueno es que así no es él-sentenció- nunca ha sido así de…romántico…no parece él-

.

Escucho un suspiro por parte de Bulma- no lo notaste…para mí que quiere que sea diferente-

.

¿Diferente?-pregunto confundida-

.

Sí… ¡Ah! Milk te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de Trunks-dijo con alegría- sabes que él te quiere eres como su segunda mama- las dos rieron- y quiero que estés en ese día, van a ir todos-

.

Milk lo pensó un poco no quería encontrarse con Vegeta de nuevo no sabía cómo iba a actuar en frente de él pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, además solo lo vera ese día ¿No?

.

Claro que sí, estaré ahí-

.

¡Qué bueno! Entonces te veo este sábado-dijo

.

Je ok nos vemos…chau- termino la llamada-

.

Suspiro. Realmente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no morirse de los nervios, luego se acordó de la cena y se fue rápido a la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Goku estaba en bosque meditando, pero a veces salía de la concentración porque le era inevitable pensar en Milk, en todo el mes la veía más rara de lo usual ya no gritaba, cuando venía todo sucio con Goten y en las noche cuando él quería hacerlo ella decía que estaba cansada y le daba la espalda, él solo la rodeaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él. Siempre era la misma rutina definitivamente algo andaba mal con Milk de eso estaba seguro.

.

Cansado de tanto meditar, se levantó y se fue volando hacia la casa, una vez que llego se fue a la cocina como siempre para encontrar a su esposa haciendo la cena, sonrió y se fue hacia ella, la abrazo por la cintura asustado por ese movimiento.

.

¡AH! Goku me asustaste-dijo

.

Lo siento Milk- se disculpó-

.

Jaja no te…preocupes-salió de los brazos de Goku cuidadosamente no quería ser brusca- llamo Bulma, nos invitó al cumpleaños de Trunks este sábado-

.

¡Vaya el pequeño Trunks ya va a cumplir 9 años!-dijo con una sonrisa-

.

Milk rio por el comportamiento de Goku- oye Goku podrías buscar a Goten por favor-

.

Claro Milk pero primero necesito darme un baño-dijo

.

Está bien-sonrió, para luego seguir con su tarea de cocinar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos pequeños jugaban en el jardín de la corporación capsula, como siempre hacían sus travesuras pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

.

Oye Trunks- llamo Goten-

.

¿Sí?-

.

No notas raro a nuestro padre-pregunto-

.

Ahora que lo dices es verdad-dijo- mi padre para todo el tiempo en una habitación ya no entrena como antes y mi mama…últimamente se va con el señor Yamcha-

.

Mi mama ya no grita como antes y la veo muy extraña-dijo

.

Bueno Goten ya no le des mucha importancia te aseguro que dentro de unos días serán como antes-dijo

.

Creo que tienes razón Trunks-dijo con una sonrisa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No puedo ir hoy-dijo Bulma por el teléfono- mañana si

.

 _Bulma ya no quiero seguir viéndote a escondidas_ -dijo Yamcha

.

Si lo sé, yo tampoco no quiero salir a escondidas contigo pero es que no se si estoy lista para decir a Vegeta lo nuestro-

.

 _Bulma yo te amo…quiero que seas mi esposa_ -dijo, provocando un sonrojo a la peliazul- _llevamos haciendo esto por dos años ya me estoy cansando-_

.

No te preocupes…-dijo Bulma- pronto se lo diré

.

 _Está bien-dijo- bueno me tengo que ir…te amo-_

.

Yo igual, adiós-

.

Después de cortar, puso su cabeza en el escritorio estaba cansada de ocultar su relación con Yamcha, quería que todo acabara de una vez por todas pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Vegeta con todo eso, frustrada se levantó y se fue de su laboratorio quería tomar un baño.

.

Pero antes de si quiera cruzar al baño, siente que la agarran del brazo bruscamente, se dio vuelta para ver que era Vegeta.

.

Vege…-

.

Necesitamos hablar, mujer-dijo firmemente, ya no podía soportar más la situación quería estar con Milk ya lo había decidido.

.

Bulma lo miro fijamente por unos minutos adivinando porque tanta prisa- Esta bien-

Hablaría con él de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Goku y Goten llegaron a su casa con la tele-transportación, cuando entraron un rico olor se impregno es sus narices.

.

Goku, Goten que bueno que llegan-dijo Milk con una sonrisa y coloco los platillos deliciosos en la mesa-

.

Que bien huele Milk-dijo sentándose

.

Milk sonrió-

.

Si, mama huele delicioso-dijo Goten- ¿Y Gohan?-

.

Gohan está con Videl regresara más tarde-se sentó-

.

Durante la cena, hablaron de muchas cosas, Goku estaba feliz de que su mujer sonriera porque últimamente no era así, Milk sonreía era divertido hablar con Goku "Parecemos amigos" sonrió triste "Ya no lo amo, él no se merece eso"

.

Después de comer, Milk se levantó y empezó a lavar los trastos, Goten se fue a su habitación a dormir y Goku se quedó sentado mirando cada movimiento de ella.

.

Sonrió y se levantó se acercó hacia ella la iba a abrazar pero repentinamente Milk volteo y Goku se hizo el tonto.

.

Oye Goku ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto curiosa quería lavar tranquila pero sintió el ki de Goku acercándose a ella-

.

N-no nada-dijo nerviosos- solo quería…-

.

Escucha Goku yo…- quería decirle de una vez lo que sentía, pero fue interrumpida porque la puerta se abrió revelando a Gohan con una sonrisa-

.

Ya llegue-dijo- Hola mama, papa-

.

¿Hijo cómo te fue con los arreglos de la boda?-dijo Milk haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara-

.

Pues…bien aunque Videl está un poco histérica con todo esto-dijo rascándose la nuca-

.

Milk sonrió- bueno supongo que quiere que este perfecto para ese día es muy importante para ella-

.

Gohan suspiro, su mama tenía razón también para él era sumamente importante- Bueno mama, me voy a dormir realmente estoy cansado-

.

¿No quieres cenar?- el chico se negó-Está bien -dijo viendo a su hijo sumiendo las escaleras- buenas noches Gohan-

.

Buenas noches mama, papa-

.

Buenas noches hijo-dijo Goku, escucho un suspiro de Milk

.

Nuestro hijo ya no es un niño-dijo Milk con lagrimitas en los ojos- hasta ya se va a casar, solo me queda Goten-

.

Goku sonríe y se acerca a ella de nuevo la toma por la cintura y dice: No quieres tener un hijo más-

.

Milk se sonrojo- ¡Goku!-reprendió Milk saliendo del abrazo-ya no pude tener hijos-

.

Claro que si-dijo Goku-

.

Tengo 39 años, además ya no tengo tanta paciencia como antes-dijo porque tenía razón, tuvo que cuidar a tres Saiyajines.

Está bien-dijo- por cierto que ibas a decirme antes de que Gohan entrara-dijo haciendo que Milk se tensara-

.

E-eh LoSientoLoOlvide-dijo rápidamente haciendo que Goku se confundiera- bueno ya termine-bostezo- me voy a la cama- y subió rápidamente

.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-se preguntó para luego encogerse de hombro y subir a la habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Entonces me engañabas!-dijo Bulma gritando con los ojos llorosos- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!-

.

¡Oh por favor, no te hagas la victima que no lo eres!-

.

¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-grito tirando las cosas que pasaba por su mano a la cara de Vegeta-

.

¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!-dijo ya harto de que le tirara cosas y eso que no siente nada-

.

Dímelo de una maldita vez lo que tratas de decir- dijo Bulma

.

Yo ya sabía que me engañabas con la sabandija de Yamcha-dijo Vegeta haciendo que Bulma abriera los ojos muy grandes-

.

\- ¿Eres el único que lo que sabe?-fue lo único que pudo decir, no quería que su hijo Trunks se enterara-

.

-Tranquila él no lo sabe-dijo

.

-Yo...ya no te amo Vegeta antes si pero ahora al único que quiero es a Yamcha- dijo Bulma mirando con cierta nostalgia- lamento a verte engañado solo paso-

.

Ya no importa-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

.

-…-se quedaron unos minutos de silencio- ¿Hace…?-Bulma trago-¿Cuánto me engañas...digo estas con esa persona?-

.

-Hace tres meses, pero ya no la veo hace un mes-dijo suspirando-

.

¿Por qué?-

.

Porque le dije que la amaba-dijo, Bulma abrió los ojos para luego sonreír-

.

Bueno al fin dijiste a alguien que la amabas-dijo Bulma- a mí nunca me decías que me amabas-

.

Sabes que me costaba decirlo pero yo te amaba aunque no lo creas-

.

Ya no la vez más porque la asustaste con ese "Te amo"-dijo Bulma- que zorra-susurro que fue escuchado por Vegeta

.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada que le llamaran Zorra a Milk- ella está casada-dijo

.

Oh, ahora entiendo todo-dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué su marido no la satisface?-pregunto divertida-

.

No lo sé-dijo Vegeta- ella estaba arrepentida, supongo que no quiere dejar a su marido aunque sea un idiota-

.

¿La conozco?-pregunto Bulma- dime una cosa Vegeta ¿La conozco?-

.

…si-

.

¿Entonces quién es?-pregunto Bulma cada vez nerviosa-

.

Es Milk…-

-...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Viernes…**

En la corporación cápsula estaba tranquilo, Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad entrando como siempre y Bulma estaba en la sala tomando un café con 18 y Milk, todavía no podía creer que Milk estaba engañando a Goku, su mejor amigo pero lo estaba asimilando a poco, total como dice esa frase: **uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.**

 **.**

Después de que Vegeta le dijera toda la verdad, respiro hondo y se fue sin más al baños para ducharse, y mientras eso pasaba pensó mejor las cosas, por eso Milk estaba nerviosa, se excusaba para no ir a su casa ahora tenía sentido en algunas cosas.

.

Cuando era jueves por la tarde, se tomó media botella de sake, estaba tensa por tener que ocultar a su mejor amigo que su esposa se estaba revolcando con su marido que ridículo, los dos se odiaban antes y ahora estaban debatiendo si enamorarse o no, bueno esa parte solo es de Milk, Vegeta ya tenía en claro lo que sentía.

Agarro el teléfono y hablo con Milk para que el viernes vaya a su casa para tomar café con 18, no quería estar a solas con Milk sino la rompería la cabeza no por acostarse con Vegeta, sino por jugar con el corazón de su mejor amigo, él más inocente y más fuerte que todos los guerreros z, podría matar a Vegeta si se enterara, no quería que pasara esto. Después de hablar con Milk convenciéndole para que viniera el viernes, se había arrepentido pero ya no había marcha atrás.

.

Vegeta mientras entrenaba pensaba en Milk, no sabía si Bulma la invito para joderle o algo más, desde que aclararon todo, Vegeta dormía en una habitación de invitados, cuando tenía hambre los robot le hacían, mientras que Bulma comía en su laboratorio para no encontrarse constantemente.

"Siento mucha rabia por dentro pensando en que tal vez, Milk esté haciéndolo con el idiota de Kakarotto"

.

Y era cierto después de un mes sin verla pensaba en lo mismo, sabia en que tal vez siga sintiendo algo por Goku.

.

" **Desde pequeña soñaba con el"-**

.

Había escuchado la historia de Kakarotto cuando era un niño, que se había encontrado con ella desde pequeños.

.

Cerró las manos, elevo todo su ki y siguió entrenando.

.

Milk podía sentir el ki de Vegeta que estaba incrementándose increíblemente, sus manos temblaban, tenía una taza en ellas.

.

¿Te encuentras bien, Milk?-pregunto 18-

.

S-si-dijo Milk, mientras que Bulma sonreía-

.

Bulma al fin pudo entender este asunto, durante la conversación estuvo hablando sobre Vegeta para ver como reaccionaba Milk llego a la conclusión:

.

"Así que está enamorada de Vegeta"-

.

La miro por unos minutos, mientras que Milk estaba entretenida con 18 hablando.

.

"En que problemas te metiste Milk"

.

Durante la estancia ahí, no vio a Vegeta lo cual le dio un respiro que no duraría por mucho tiempo…

.

 ** _Continura..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merili: Gracias por comentar, habra muchos problemas para que Vegeta y MIlk al fin esten felices. ¿Le dira Milk a Goku lo que siente por Vegeta? o ¿Goku se enterara por el mismo? mmm que problema.**_

 _ **Raditz: Dragon ball z no le pertence sino a Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **Turles: Disfruten**_

 _ **Merili: Que empiece el cap 3!**_

...

 _ **Amantes**_

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 **Sábado…6 de la tarde**

En el patio trasero de la Corporación cápsula se podía escuchar música y risas, había niños de la edad de Trunks y Goten corriendo y jugando, mientras que los guerreros z y sus familias sentadas, comiendo y divirtiéndose pero faltaba la familia de Goku; Gohan, Videl, Goten y Milk.

.

¿En dónde se abran metido?-preguntaba Bulma-

.

Tranquila llegaran-dijo Krillin- Tu sabes que Goku no se perdería un banquete por nada del mundo-

.

Pero será mejor que venga o sino se terminara-dijo el maestro Roshi, viendo como Majin boo, Trunks y Vegeta comiendo como si no hubiera mañana aunque claro Vegeta y Trunks comiendo educadamente.

.

Sentimos la tardanza-dijo Goku apareciendo con su familia

.

Pensé que no vendrían-dijo Krillin pero luego todos se quedaron en silencio-

Milk traía un vestido negro pegado, dibujando sus curvas hasta más arriba de las rodillas, traía un escote no muy pronunciado, no traía esos vestidos chinos, su cabello no estaba atrapado en un rodete sino que traía el cabello suelto que llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía maquillaje ligero de veía preciosa.

.

¡Hay Milk pero que hermosa estas!-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, ella le había regalado ese vestido el año pasado pero nunca se lo había puesto por vergüenza pero Bulma le convención.

.

Gracias Bulma pero tú te vez muy atractiva-dijo un poco celosa, ya que Bulma siempre era atractiva por mas que se pasaban los años-

.

Gracias-dijo, todos no se dieron cuenta pero Vegeta miraba a Milk con ojos que bueno se podía ver de lujuria y amor.

...

….

Ya había pasado media hora y todos seguían conversando, Milk se levantó y se excusó que iba a ir al baños cuando en realidad se quería dar un respiro, Vegeta la miraba en todo ese tiempo y cuando sus ojos se conectaban miraba a otro lado pero Vegeta seguía igual, ya se estaba poniendo incomoda.

.

Camino y se adentró a la corporación cápsula pero antes de avanzar más sintió como agarraban la cintura.

.

Necesitamos hablar-dijo en un susurro en el oído de Milk haciéndola estremecer, pero antes de siquiera responder la dio vuelta y la beso pero no de lujuria ni desenfrenada sino una tierna y delicada que Milk correspondió gustosamente, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta.

.

"Extrañaba tus labios"-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voy a buscar a Milk- dijo Goku levantándose, Bulma que estaba tomando escupió cuando escucho eso, rápidamente se levantó. Goku estaba apunto de entrar solo le faltaba unos pasos.

.

Vegeta la rodeo de la cintura acercándola hacia él y profundizando el beso.

.

En eso Bulma lo alcanza agarrando su brazo deteniéndolo.

.

No Goku yo voy-dijo Bulma nerviosa-

.

No iré yo-dijo Serio, pudo sentir el ki de Vegeta al lado de Milk y no le gustaba para nada-

-Goku -dijo Bulma con una voz que Goku nunca conoció- yo iré así que será mejor que regreses d-de seguro se sigue en el baño-

Pero...- Bulma ya se había ido dejándola confundida, luego dejo de sentir el ki de Vegeta-

.

"Que estará haciendo"-pensó para luego volver con los demás.

.

Bulma camino un par de paso luego se quedó de piedra, cuando vio la escena que Vegeta y Milk se estaban besándose-

.

"De lo que te salve Vegeta"-

.

Vio que los dos subieron arriba, suspiro- "Que par de locos"- y se fue a la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tengo que decirte algo-dijo Vegeta después de cerrar la puerta con seguro-

.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

.

Bulma sabe lo que paso entre nosotros-dijo sin más haciendo que Milk abriera los ojos de horror- Me grito pero luego se tranquilizó y me dijo algo que pienso hacer con o sin tu permiso-

.

¿Qué?-pregunto

.

Le diré que tenemos algo a Kakarotto -dijo- y que te amo-

.

" **Te amo"**

 **.**

Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Vegeta furiosa- ¿¡Estas bromeando Verdad!?-

.

No-dijo firmemente-

.

Vegeta yo...también te amo- dijo Milk con los ojos llorosos haciendo que Vegeta sonriera- Antes creí que solamente era pasión y lujuria pero me equivoque ahora sé que te amo y a Goku nada pero…-se deslizo un par de lágrimas- No sé cómo decirle, tengo miedo de lo que piensen mis hijos todos estos años que pase con él se ira a la mierda y…-

.

Vegeta le dio un beso en los labios- te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos-sonrió

.

Milk abrazo a Vegeta- Te amo Vegeta

.

Yo también te amo Milk...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas parejas fueron a bailar, Milk y Bulma quedaron solas bebiendo mas de lo que podían soportar, Vegeta y Goku fueron a comer los banquetes.

-Hoy estas más hermosa- dijo Bulma, tenia la mejillas sonrojadas y su consiencia se durmio un rato-

-Gracias Bulma-

-Sabes...no entiendo porque Goku no te aprecio antes-

-¿A-A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida-

-Digo, tu siempre tan atenta en casa, servicial, una gran ama de casa, cocinera, madre y sobre protectora y él ni te hacia caso hip...jeje-

Milk bajo la cabeza.

-De seguro fue muy duro estar sin el por mucho tiempo, pensando en que tal vez no te amo...pensando en que tal vez ya no eras bonita para el...-

-Bulma...-

-Querías sentirte amada ¿No es así Milk?- se acerco a ella- Es por eso que elegiste a Vegeta-

Milk abrió los ojos como platos, miro a todos lados y nadie estaba cerca de ellas como para escuchar la conversación.

-Bulma baja la voz-

-No Milk quiero hablar contigo sobre esto... ¿P-Por que engañas a mi amigo? ¿Por que? Sabias bien que si te casabas con Goku seria un reto, el apenas sabia significado de algunas cosas y tu...-

-Basta por favor- rogó susurrando-

Bulma la miro fijamente poniendo nerviosa a Milk, sonrío de lado le quería decir varias palabras no bonitas pero ella no tenia por reclamarle ya que prácticamente hizo algo parecido-

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa más- guardo silencio por unos segundos- ¿Amas a Vegeta mas de lo que sentías por Goku?

Esa es la misma pregunta que ella misma se preguntaba internamente, con Goku el sentimiento fue maravilloso y increíble, romántico y con Vegeta fue apasionante, prohibido, salvaje, adictivo era como una droga de la que no te puedes deshacerte.

-Bulma...yo-

-Por qué si lo unico que haces es utilizarlo yo...-

-No Bulma, y-yo lo amo- Bulma abrió los ojos grandes- es enserio...el me hizo sentir algo que no sentí por mucho tiempo...lo que siento por el es amor-

Bulma aun incrédula parpadeo y luego sonrió, estaba mas relajada con la contestación de Milk, luego le miro seria a Milk

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a Goku?-

El corazón de Milk paro unos milisegundos, se puso nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y su mente estaba estaba trabajando en una respuesta.

-Y-Yo...-Bajo la cabeza- No lo se-

Bulma la miro y luego suspiro- Supongo que sabes que ahora estoy con Yamcha- Milk asintio- Bueno también estaba nerviosa de como le diría a Vegeta sin que matara a Yamcha al igual que tu tenia miedo de como reaccionara y pues sin que me diera cuenta el ya sabia-

-Y el punto es...-

-Que no debes sentir miedo, claro el se puede enojar de que le hayas mentido pero si le dices de como te siente supongo que lo tomara algo bien ¿No crees?-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Amiga yo te voy a apoyar- le toco el hombro no estarás sola-

Milk sonrió.

La fiesta no paso a mayores, todos se divertían y aunque había miradas discretas que se daban entre Milk y Vegeta, la cosa es que Goku se estuvo dando cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada.

"Quizás _es mi imaginación"_

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado dos días después de la fiesta de Trunks, Vegeta y Milk se veían cuando Goku se iba a entrenar en las montañas, hablaban y se besaban nada más ya que Milk no quería hacerlo hasta que hable con Goku.

.

Eran las 11 de la noche, Goku se había ido a bañar al lago y eso aprovecho Vegeta, nunca le dijo a Milk pero el vigilaba su casa para saber si Goku se iba constantemente. Bajo con cuidado y abrió la puerta sabía que Goten se había quedado con Trunks y Gohan se fue a la casa de Videl.

.

Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Milk, había ocultado su Ki para tomarla por sorpresa pero él fue el sorprendido ya que no la encontró en la cama, entonces escucho la ducha sonrió de lado-

.

Abrió la puerta y vio la silueta de Milk, se sacó la ropa con cuidado y entro la agarro por la cintura y escucho un grito de sorpresa por parte de ella- Tranquila soy yo-

.

-Vegeta no debes estar aquí-dijo con preocupación- Goku podría llegar en cualquier momento-

.

-Tranquila él se fue no creo que regrese después de un rato-dijo el besando en el cuello escuchando los gemidos de Milk lo cual, le encantaba –

Milk se dio la vuelta y lo rodeo por el cuello para luego besarlo en los labios de una forma desesperada. Vegeta el pego más cerca de él y la volvió a besar en el cuello llegando hasta uno de los pechos de Milk y mordió y chupo el pezón haciendo Gemir a Milk.

.

Vegeta…más-dijo Milk jadeando, Vegeta la acerco hasta la pared cercana y la levanto e hizo un rastro de besos hasta el vientre y luego a su entrada saboreando adentro haciendo que Milk gimiera más fuerte- Vegeta-

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso, Milk rodeo la cintura de Vegeta con sus piernas acercándola a ella, podía sentir el miembro rozando con su entrada era una tortura.

Quiero ser tuya-dijo entre jadeos, tomo el miembro de Vegeta y lo coloco en su entrada-

w—w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Salió del río, varias Gotas bajaban por su cuerpo agarro la toalla se la paso por su cuello y se puso un pantalón holgado.

Esta harto de la situación, en estos días Milk no hablaba con él o cuando quería darle un beso en la mejilla o labios lo esquivaba como si fuera un virus, estaba frustrado y enojado no con ella si no con él porque no tenía el atrevimiento para preguntarle a Milk.

Cuando llego vio que todo estaba oscuro menos las ventanas que estaban iluminadas de su habitación.

" _¿_ _No debería estar durmiendo?_ "-pensó, la había dejado durmiendo cuando se fue al río-

Entro a la casa y subió las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta sintió el Ki de Goku, se separo de Milk.

-¿Que pasa Vegeta?- dijo abriendo sus ojos, después de hacer el amor en la ducha, salieron y se daban beso de despedida, se dejaba llevar otra vez pero Vegeta había parado el beso.

-Goku esta aquí-

-¿Que?- susurro asustada- Escondete en el armario-

-Estas loca Milk no soy tu amante para ocultarme soy tu novio-

-Vegeta por favor, te prometo que le diré a Goku de lo nuestro no quiero que sea así- lo miro a los ojos suplicándole-

-Arrg esta bien- dijo, Milk le sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-

-Vamos escondete-

A regañadientes se fue al armario.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Goku, miro a Milk que se estaba cepillando el cabello mirando en el espejo.

-Milk creí que estabas dormida-

-Lo siento es que decidí darme una ducha eso es todo-

-Ah bueno- sonrío un poco-

Milk dejo de peinarse y se metió a la cama.

-Buenas noches- dijo y se oculto entren las sabanas-

Goku frunció los labios por la actitud de Milk y se metió también en la cama para luego abrazarla en la cintura, se acerco al oido de Milk y le susurro:

- _ **Te amo-**_

Como Milk le daba la espalda, tenia los ojos abierto y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero cerro los ojos con fuerza, ese sentimiento de **Culpa** estaba de nuevo.

Pasaron minutos cuando Goku quedo profundamente dormido, Vegeta salio del armario y miro la "Pareja" con algo de rabia, Goku estaba abrazando a **su** Milk con tanto cariño que era capaz de dejarse llevar por la rabia para golpearlo por el "Atrevimiento".

Suspiro y miro por ultimo a Milk para luego irse de la montaña Paoz, tenia envidia de Goku porque el podía abrazarla y dormir con Milk mientras que él solo podía verla a escondidas, aunque el podía probar esos dulces labios, exquisita piel, el dulce aroma y la suavidad de esa cabellera negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces ya no estas con Papá?- pregunto con algo de tristeza Trunks-

-Si, Trunks- dijo acariciando las manos de su hijo con ternura- Espero que lo entiendas-

Trunks estaba asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su madre de que ahora estaba andando con Yamcha.

-Esta bien mama, te entiendo-

Bulma sonrío y le dio un abrazo, su hijo heredo su inteligencia y lo fuerte de su padre.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir-

-Si mamá, buenas noches-

-Adiós hijo-

Miro con Trunks subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

" _Un problema menos"_

se sentóen el sofá individual y agarro su taza de café, ya podía estar tranquila su hijo había entendido todo. Escucho la puerta abrirse apareciendo Vegeta ambos se miraron fijamente como descifrando que pensaba cada uno.

Bulma sonrio de lado- De nuevo estuviste espiando a Milk si te "Engañaba" con Goku- recibió un gruñido- Muy bien ¿Ahora que hiciste?-

-Entre a su casa, la pasamos bien y no me di cuenta que Goku ya estaba en la casa de regreso- Bulma se sorprendió- y me tuve que esconder-

-No te gusta andar a escondidas ¿Verdad?-

-Tu que crees- se cruzo de brazos- Ya quiero que Kakarotto se entre lo nuestro-

-No lo sabra hasta que Milk se digne a hablar con él- se levanto del sofá- Si no le dicen cuanto antes, se enterara a su manera- y se fue hacia la cocina-

Vegeta suspiro, Bulma tenia razón si no le decían cuanto antes es capaz de que averiguara por sus propios méritos.

Ya había pasado dos semanas y todo seguía igual, Milk ya no sabia que hacer por un lado estaba con Vegeta que se había enamorado completamente de él y por el otro no quería decirle la verdad a Goku tenia miedo de lastimarlo y también de como reaccionara. No se atrevió a acercarse a Vegeta ni a Goku tenia excusas para las dos, no podía concentrase en cocinar ni limpiar hacia todo un desastre, la comida se le quemada o cuando hacia la limpieza rompía las cosas, ya no sabia que hacer.

Vegeta estaba mas que furioso no podía ver a Milk en las dos semanas, ella decía que estaba ocupada o que estaba cansada y el lo respetaba pero estaba en el limite por un momento tenia miedo de perderla, por mas que Milk le dijo lo que sentía, tenia miedo de que tal vez no haya olvidado a Goku total el fue su primer amor. Vegeta no había entrenado por ese tiempo solo comía y se metía en su habitación.

Por otro lado Goku estaba mas que confundido por el comportamiento de Milk, a veces le gritaba o su comida se quemaba o también rompía las cosas.

 **Flash back...**

Goku entro a la casa luego de entrenar y vio a Milk haciendo la cena, Goten dibujando en la mesa de la sala, sonrío y luego miro a Milk en eso.

Un sonido se escucho en la cocina, Goku y Goten fueron a ver a asustados, había platos rotos y vasos en el suelo, Milk miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-L-Lo siento- dijo

-No te hiciste daño mamá-

-No cariño estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa esforzada- no te acerques-

se puso en cuclillas y toco los fragmentos pero sin darse cuenta se corto con un pedazo de vidrios haciendo que chillara de dolor.

-¡Milk!- grito Goku acercándose a ella- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Alejate!- grito alejándolo de ella-

-...- hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, Goku y Goten estaban sorprendidos por la actitud, Goten se alejo y fue a seguir dibujando, en cambio Goku se quedo tieso, nervioso y confundido.

Milk se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se fue a lavar las manos, en especial donde se hizo una cortada.

-Lo siento Goku...no se lo que me paso- dijo agarro la escoba y empezo a juntar los pedazos de vidrios para luego tirarlo a la basura.

-No...te preocupes-

-En un minuto estará la cena- dijo dándole la espalda y siguiendo cortando los vegetales-

-Esta bien- y salio de la cocina aun confundido

 **Fin flash back...**

suspiro y se sentó en el sofá pensando.

" _Que esta pasando Milk"_

 _ **continuara...**_

 _Me da pena Goku, Milk esta cada vez nerviosa por el secreto que esta ocultando a Goku. u.u_

 _Ya en el siguiente cap pasaran varios problemas en especial para Milk._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 **MKMP202.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon ball z no me pertenece sino a Akira Toriyama**

… **.**

 **Amantes:**

Capitulo 4

 **Pov** **de Milk...**

 _Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, estoy dañando a dos hombres maravilloso a Vegeta lo amo tanto y a Goku_ _lo quiero mucho; Eh_ _pasado por muchas cosas sólo por estar con él, tantos años sin el, varias lágrimas que derrame en el proceso, al cuidar sola a mis hijos_.

 _Todos piensan que soy una mujer fuerte cuando no es verdad también soy como una mujer cualquiera que sufre y que oculta este sentimiento dentro para que no sientan pena._

 _Vegeta...el me a traído felicidad aunque claro, jamás creí que estaría con un hombre orgullo_ _y fuerte. Antes pensaba que el no era de esos hombres que eran cariñosos con sus esposas ahora veo que me equivoqué, después de que nos confesamos mutuamente lo que sentimos me hizo el amor de una forma dulce y delicada como si fuera una flor, me hizo sentir amada de nuevo, me hizo sentir hermosa y me hizo sentir en el cielo._

 _Últimamente me distancie de él y no es porque no lo amo si no porque necesito pensar con claridad, el sabe que no quiero lastimar a Goku_ _pero tampoco quiero que dude mis sentimientos por el_.

 _Pasaron tres semanas desde que la última vez estuve con Vegeta, en estos momentos estoy en la sala tomando un té y mirando el álbum de fotos donde estaban las fotos de Gohan_ _y de Goten_ de pequeños _. En las de Gohan_ _aparecía Goku_ _pero sólo en pocas y con Goten_ _ninguno, debido a que nunca supo de su nacimiento._

 _Suspiro con tristeza._

 _Recordar hace que sienta un dolor en el pecho, supongo que todavía no puedo superarlo y es que la tristeza es parte de mi, siempre se colaba ese sentimiento en el pecho desde que murió Goku_ _cuando peleaba con su hermano._

 _Escuche el sonido del teléfono y me dirigí a él._

 _ **Fin pov**_

Hola- dijo Milk

-Milk necesitamos hablar-

Milk se sorprendio era Bulma, no se habían dirigido palabra en esas tres semanas.

-Bulma...-

-¿Puedes ir a la cafetería Love? Es urgente-

-...claro...-

-Bien, nos vemos ahi-

Y antes de que Milk se despidiera, Bulma corto.

-Adios- susurro desconcertada-

No sabía por qué Bulma quería que la viera con tanta urgencia...

...pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

...  
...

Una vez que terminó sus cosas en la casa, salió y estaba dispuesta a irse en el automóvil pero luego pensó y sonrió.

-Sera mejor volar-

Preparó su ki y salió a vuelo.

Podía sentir el aire acariciando sus mejillas y cabello, lo tenía suelto últimamente ya no era como antes. Prácticamente era una mujer nueva ya no traía sus ropas de siempre. Llevaba puesto un short blanco y una blusa negra con encajes y unas zapatillas cómodas.

Paso sólo 20 minutos cuando llegué a la capital, y descendió en un lugar donde nadie la vea, cerca de la cafetería. Se arregló bien el cabello y camino con normalidad hacia el lugar, se sentó cerca de la ventana y pidió un licuado de frutas.

Se puso a pensar en varias cosas de como su vida había llegado a una situación algo complicada. Antes su vida era tranquila, lleno de risa de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, las travesuras y de los entrenamientos que ella negaba que tuvieran con su padre.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de tan sólo recordar sus grito que se escuchaba en toda montaña Paoz y de lo histérica que era pero ella no tenía la culpa, sólo se preocupaba por sus hijo de que vayan a luchar con los enemigos pero en parte también estaba orgullosa de ellos, sus hijos eran fuertes igual que a su padre, el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Pero no toda su vida era color de rosas, desde pequeña había perdido a su madre, su castillo se había cubierto de fuego y su padre antes era temido y en su niñez nunca tuvo amigos. Cuando conoció a Goku todo fue diferente en ella, verlo hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente y sintiera esa mariposas en su estómago y supo lo que significaba.

 _Estaba enamorada..._

Su mamá le había hablado del amor, y también le leía los cuentos de hadas sobre las princesas que conocería a su príncipe azul, al amor de su vida en la que compartirían hasta la vejes y También amor a primera vista.

Para ella, Goku era un amor a primera vista, un principe azul que venía a buscarla para hacerla feliz, un amor para toda la eternidad y ella habia imaginado estar junto a él hasta la vejes en donde ya descansarían en paz...

...pero la vida te puede dar sorpresas, y realmente grandes...quitando todo ese futuro que deseaste pero para ella fue una sorpresa agradable.

 _Vegeta..._

Ese hombre que la hizo sentir de una manera diferente, de una manera en la que no se dio cuenta cuando se había enamorado de ese hombre, no fue a primera vista y en vez de sentir mariposas, fue un fuego abrazador que cubría todo su cuerpo, los dulces roces contra la piel de Vegeta la enloquecían, lo embriagante del olor de Vegeta que se juntaba junto la suya y la adrenalida de un amor prohibido era...

-Milk- escucho un llamando sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Enfrente de ella estaba Bulma con una sonrisa brillante como siempre, llevaba puesto un vestido azul pegado y zapatillas cómodas.

-Hola Bulma- se levantó y la abrazo- ¿Como estuviste?-

-Bien no me quejo- se sentó y una camarera llegó a ella para que pueda pedir al final le pido un café- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por ti-

Milk la miró atentamente, entonces ya sabía porque la había llamado.

-Escucha Milk- le agarró las manos con suavidad- yo estoy contigo para lo que sea y...-

-Muy bien Bulma...¿Que ocurre?- lo miro sería, Bulma se mordió el labio inferior- será mejor de que lo digas -

-Goku...esta sospechando...-

A Milk se le paró el corazón.

-Pero como...-

-No lo se Milk- le agarró la mano- el fue a mi casa ayer a hablar conmigo...-

 _ **Flash back...**_

Estaba harto de la situación, estaba frustrado, enojado, decepcionado necesitaba hablar con alguien y urgente. Sabía con quien persona podía contar.

Colocó dos dedos en su frente para percibir el ki- de Bulma y desaparecer del lugar.

...  
...

 _Estaba reparando algunos robots tranquilamente y ahí fue donde apareció Goku._

 _-Aaaaa_ h! Cuantas veces te dije que no hagas eso!- le grité mientras colocaba una mano en mi corazón.

-Lo siento Bulma, es que necesito hablar contigo-

 _Milk, su rostro estaba afligido y apretaba los puños, yo no sabía que hacer en ese entonces._

 _-¿Clar_ o que pasa?- _le pregunté, mientras me limpiaba las manos y agarraba un cigarrillo -_

 _-E_ s sobre Milk-

 _Se me paro el corazón, creí que lo había descubierto, lo tuyo con Vegeta y accidentalmente tire una herramienta de la mesa cuando apoye un mano para no caerme de la sorpresa_.

 _Milk escuchaba con atención._

-¿Bulma estas bien?-

-¿Que pasa con ella Goku?- _le cambie la pregunta, sólo quería saber por todas lo que le pasaba por la mente_ -

-Bulma ella es muy diferente, ya no es la misma...- suspiró- cambio drásticamente cuando me quiero acercar me esquiva o grita y se vestimenta es diferente aveces pienso que...me... odia o... que tal vez ya no me amaba- pasó una mano por su cabello - Bulma tu crees que ella...¿Tenga a alguien más?-

 _ **Fin flash back...**_

-¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntó Milk-

-Solo le dije que era imposible - se mordió el labio inferior- pero Vegeta llegó al lugar, me salvó pero me pude dar cuenta que se miraban muy serios y desafiante, la verdad fue muy incómodo estar con ellos-

Milk se puso nerviosa, Goku estaba sospechando y eso no era bueno para nadie, su esposo era razonable en las batallas pero ello no sabían si lo haría en esa situación.

-Milk- le agarró la mano fuertemente- ya es tiempo de que le digas a Goku todo...pero todo si no el mismo se dará cuenta y no queremos eso...yo hablé con Trunks sobre mi situación con Vegeta y el lo tomo bien, tu debes hacer lo mismo con tus hijos, se que Gohan lo comprenderá.

-Gracias Bulma por todo...y tienes razón Hablaré con Goku-

-Así se habla amiga...-suspiro- bueno...dejemos este tema y hablemos de otra cosa...¿Terminaron con los preparativos de la boda?-

Milk sonrió, cierto la boda de su hijo Gohan eso siempre la animaba.

-Pues todavía falta algunas cosas...y adivina Videl nos invitó a acompañarla para que se escoja el vestido-

-Genial- chilló - ¿Entonces cuando iremos?-

-En dos días- sonrió - así que no despeja ese día-

-Lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa radiante- también quiero contarte que...-

Milk se sorprendió y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía flexionando hasta llegar a mil, el lugar estaba a 700 gravedad, la máquina podía resistir más pero ahora sólo estrenaba, varias gotas de sudor goteaban sin cesar hasta el suelo. Suspiró y si levantó.

Las tres semanas sin verla, Vegeta entrenaba sin parar para sacarla de sus pensamientos aunque le era imposible, más aún cuando escucho la conversación que tuvo Bulma con Goku.

 _Bulma_ _tu crees_ _que_ _ella_...¿ _Tenga a alguien más?_

Sonrió claro que tenía a alguien más, que si la aprecia, que si la ama y que si piensa en ella antes que cualquier cosa.

Apagó la máquina y pudo respirar con normalidad, salio de ahí con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Hoy iría a ver a Milk.

...  
...

La noche ya se había echo presente, en toda la región Este, la Corporación Cápsula estaba tranquila, todos dormían con tranquilidad menos una persona. Salió de por la ventana de su habitación y salió volando para llegar a la montaña Paoz, sabía que Goku se estaría bañando en el lago y ahí aprovecharía para ver a Milk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches papá, mamá - se despido Goten subiendo hacia su habitación -

-Buenas noches hijo- dijo Milk, junto todos los platos y se fue a lavarlos-

Goku seguía sentado, mirando cada movimiento que hacía Milk tenía los ojos fijamente en ella poniéndola nerviosa.

Trato de ignorarlo pero le era imposible, comenzó lavar los platos con la tranquilidad posible.

Extrañaba a Vegeta y mucho quería estar con él sin tener que estar ocultándose, extrañaba besarlo, acariciar su mejilla, sentir su piel.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Goku estaba atrás de ella hasta que sintió la respiración en su cuello y los brazo en su cintura.

-G-Goku- susurro-

-Milk- susurro besándola con delicadeza en el cuello- Te amo- empezó a besarla en el yugular

Milk estaba tiesa no sabía que hacer, tembló sólo un poco. Pero luego cobro la compostura y frunció el ceño estaba molesta porque después de años, después de tanto sufrimiento, después de estar sola, le decía que la ama, decía que la quería, que la extrañaba pero ya no servía eso ya no más...

-¡Goku!- grito se dio vuelta y lo empujo- ¡Alejate de mi!-

Goku se sorprendio de la reacción de Milk pero dijo firme.

-¡¿Que es lo que te ocurre?!- grito, golpeo la mesada de la cocina- ¡Eh intentado de todo para estar cerca de ti pero tú...solo te alejas de mi! Ya no se que pensar - la sujeto del hombro- ¡Yo te amo Milk! ¡Quiero estar junto a ti! ¡Decirte te amo seguido! ¡Arreglar todo lo que te he hecho! ¡Todo lo que sufriste y...!-

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde para eso!- grito eufórica -

-...-

-Y...ya es tarde para eso- susurro bajando la mirada, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos respiro y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación -

-¡Milk!- grito Goku- ¡Milk regresa! ¡Aun terminamos de hablar!- la siguió hasta la habitación pero Milk le cerró la puerta en la cara- ¡Maldicion!- golpeo la puerta no tan fuerte como para romperla.

Lo que no sabían era que la puerta del al lado estaba entreabierta dejando ver un ojo que estaba reflejando tristeza, era Gohan había escuchado toda la pelea, miró a su hermano que este estaba durmiendo como una roca, sonrió daba gracias a Kami de que no haya escuchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el lago por unos breves instantes, se quitó la ropa dejándose en ropa interior y se sumergió en el agua.

 _ **¡Ya es demasiado tarde para eso!**_

 _"¿Que querrá decir con eso?"_

Estaba preocupado por esta situación Milk ya no era como antes, había cambiado en todo. Su carácter era más fuerte, ya no era cariñosa con él, ya no le decía te amo...ya no más. Ya no sabía que pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado sin contratiempo y no estaba el ki de Goku cerca. Entonces flotó hasta la ventana del cuarto de Milk, había luna llena lo cual alumbraba la habitación entera en eso escucho sollozos, cuando llegó era Milk llorando en la cama así que aprovecho y de metió en la habitación ya que estaba abierto.

Bajo lentamente y se acercó a pasos lentos para toca el hombro suavemente.

-¡D-Dejame G-Goku!- grito sin sacar sus brazos que estaban ocultando su cabeza-

-No puedo creer que me confundas con el idiota de Kakarotto- dijo con voz profunda-

Milk se sorprendio y subió la mirada.

-¡Vegeta!- se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a restregar en su pecho mientras sollozaba- te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti- le levantó del mentón.

...  
Salió de su habitación con sigilo, quería entrar a ver a su madre y cuando estaba apunto de abrir.

-¡Vegeta!-

Gohan se sorprendio, seguía agarrando la perilla.

-Te extrañe- era la voz de su madre.

Tembloroso abrió la puerta sólo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, viendo como Vegeta estaba abrazando a su madre con tanto cariño.

-Y yo a ti- vio como le levantó el mentón, se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios.

 _"¡¿Que esta pasando?!"_

Se alejó de la puerta con un rostro pálido y camino torpe llegó a su habitación no quería seguir viendo eso. Cerro la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a su cama.

" _¿Por qué mamá?"_

_Todo se estaba poniendo de cabeza._

_Continuará..._

 _Bueno aquí termina el cap. Trataré de subir el siguiente pronto._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon ball z no me pertenece sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **...**

 **Amantes:**

Capitulo 5

Abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor luego miro el reloj, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, se tallo los ojos aun cansado ya que no había dormido bien en la noche, la razón, simple estuvo pensando esa escena que había visto sin duda fue traumante para el.

¿Mi mama y el señor Vegeta?

Esperaba que sea una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-¡Chicos a desayunar!- grito su madre y como era de esperarse su hermanito se levantó y se fue diciéndole buenos días-

Pero el no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación después de todo lo que vio y escucho, le daba un nudo en el estómago. Escucho un par de veces el llamado de su madre sin embargo no contesto solo se acurruco mas en las sabanas pensando en como actuar en frente de su madre, estaba seguro que no resistiría sin decirle nada a ella.

-¡Gohan!- la puerta se abrió y el cerro sus ojos haciéndose el dormir. escucho los pasos de su madre hasta el, luego sintió las leves caricias en su cabello- Cariño, despierta- lentamente abrió los ojos mirando a su madre- Buenos días Gohan ¿Te sientes bien? acabo de llamarte, el desayuno esta listo-

-No tengo hambre- respondió seco mirándola fijamente, Milk sintió un escalofríos recurriendo por todo su cuerpo-

Milk se sorprendió era la primera vez que su hijo no tenia hambre, ayer por la tarde apenas percibió el olor de la cena ya estaba abajo esperando a que ella sirviera pero ahora, todo era completamente diferente.

-Hijo tienes que comer algo, no quiero que te encuentres con Videl con la panza vacía- dijo preocupada, Gohan se sentó en su cama serio-

-No te preocupes, comeré afuera con Videl le había prometido- respondió, bajo la mirada era la primera vez que mentía a su madre pero no quería desayunar junto a ella. se sentiría extraño luego del descubrimiento de anoche. Milk no tan convencida asintió y salio de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo para que se vistiera.

Cuando bajo vio a su hijo menor y su esposo comiendo como los saiyajin que son, se sentó junto a ella agarrando su platillos disimuladamente vio a Goku que este tuvo la misma idea de ver a su esposa, ambos conectaron sus miradas y la primera en desviar la mirada fue Milk, no podía ver mas a su esposo a la cara.

Goku mientras desayunaba miraba a su esposa con discreción a pesar de comer en abundancia pensaba en lo de anoche, cuando estaba volviendo a su casa por unos instantes había sentido el ki de Vegeta pero fue solo por unos segundos, lo cual para el fue raro sin embargo no hizo nada al respecto solo entro a su habitación donde vio a su esposa durmiendo, se había acercado a ella para acariciarla en la mejilla.

Es tan hermosa. pensó, luego se dio cuenta que tenia marca de lagrimas, había llorado por culpa suya. Soy un idiota.

había dormido solo unas horas horas ya que casi toda la noche estuvo viendo a su esposa, lamentándose por hacerla sufrir todos esos años que ella estuvo con el sin pedir nada a cambio, solo su amor. Tenia que arreglar las cosas con su esposa cuanto antes, no quería que se alejara de él porque sin ella no viviría, todos creen que el es el guerrero mas fuerte del universo, sin embargo el también se siente débil, y no precisamente en las batallas sino en su vida cotidiana.

-Gracias por la comida mama, estuvo delicioso- dijo Goten para luego salir de la casa a jugar poco, segundos después Milk se levanto para lavar todos los platos. Goku se levanto agradeciendo por la comida, Milk creyó que se iría a entrenar pero no fue asi.

-Milk sobre lo de anoche-

-Olvídalo Goku- lo interrumpió dándole la espalda aun lavando las cosas- discúlpame por responderte así, estaba estresada eso es todo-

-Pero Milk- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi. Puedes ir a entrenar- dijo por terminado la conversación-

Goku se quedo ahí parado en el marco de la puerta por unos minutos hasta que suspiro y salio cerrando tras de si la puerta dejando a su esposa.

-Estoy bien- murmuro mientras que un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas para terminar de lavar las cosa. una vez que termino se fue a su habitación para arreglarse ya que iría a la corporación capsula con Goten, cuando ya estuvo lista bajo hasta el comedor donde encontró a su hijo mayor.

-¿A donde vas mama?- pregunto Gohan cruzándose de brazos-

-A...Corporación Capsula hijo-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-¿Con quien iras?-

-Con Goten- dijo confundida- ¿Por que tanto cuestionamiento hijo?-

-Por nada...ya me voy madre-

-Esta bien, hijo- dijo viendo salir de la casa- ¡Salúdame a Videl por favor!-

[...]

Goten se había ofrecido a cargarla hacia la Corporación Capsula así llegaban mas rápido a lo cual Milk acepto después de todo no le había dicho a nadie que podía volar, el único que sabia era Vegeta. luego descendieron Goten fue a buscar a su amigo mientras que su madre fue con Bulma, le pregunto a unas trabajadoras de ahi en donde se encontraba la peliazul, le dijeron que estaba en el laboratorio. Milk toco un par de veces hasta que escucho un pase, al abrir la puerta encontró a Bulma y a Vegeta, este al verla sonrió para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

-Hola Milk- saludo Bulma con una sonrisa- ¿Como has estado?-

Tanto Vegeta como ella intercambiaron miradas- Bien, se podría decir-

-¿Que te parece si me cuentas mientras tomamos un te?-

-Me parece buena idea-

-Ire a entrenar- la abrazo por la cintura, para darle otro beso en los labios sonrojando la- Luego hablamos- susurro para luego salir de ahí-

-Vaya- dijo divertida Bulma- veo que están muy enamorado. Parecen adolescentes-

Milk sonrió y ambas salieron a del laboratorio para poder conversar tranquilas. Bulma escuchaba atentamente lo que Milk relataba, nunca había pensando que su amiga tuviera tanto drama en su vida peor que las telenovelas.

-Las cosas están empeorando, ya no se que hacer- suspiro frustrada y lo peor es que Gohan se comporta extraño conmigo- bajo la mirada- ¿Que esta pasando?- se agarro el cabello en señal de frustración-

-No te preocupes Milk, vas a ver que las cosas se solucionaran- la pelinegra sonrió sabia que podia contar con Bulma. Antes no se llevaban bien pero cuando Goku falleció las cosas cambiaron, cuando ella se entero de que estaba embarazada de Goku fue Bulma que estuvo a su lado, claro que su hijo también, de ahí se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

-Y cuentame Bulma ¿Para cuando sera tu boda?- pregunto emocionada, Bulma se sonrojo-

-Aun no lo se pero Yamcha y yo acordamos que, sera luego de la boda de Videl- dijo con una sonrisa- ademas aun no le dijimos a los demás-

-No te debe importar los demás Bulma. Eres tu la que se va a casar, no importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Jum. Ese consejo es para ti también amiga-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo un par de veces confundida-

-Que no te deba importan los demás. Se que no quieres decir abiertamente sobre tu relación con Vegeta, tienes miedo a lo pueda pensar nuestros amigos mas que nada tus hijos, piensa que también le haces daño a Vegeta a el no le gusta esconderse de nadie, sabes lo orgulloso que el es.

-Tienes razón-

Siguieron hablando por horas de cosas sin sentidos para poder relajarse, hasta que a Bulma lo llamaron por un problema sobre una capsula lo cual Bulma se disculpo con su amiga. Milk dijo que no habría problema y se fue al patio trasero acercándose hacia la maquina de gravedad, toco un par de veces y esta se abrió al instante saliendo Vegeta todo sudoroso haciendo sonrojar a Milk.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Gohan volaba directo hacia Corporación Capsula, su ki cada vez se incrementaba estaba enojado, su mente lo tormentaba con esa escena una y otra vez, quería saber si todo habia sido una clase de broma, que habia visto mal, era por eso que quería comprobar de una vez por todas. Cuando diviso la casa de bulma descendió a un par de cuadras corrió hacia el pateo trasero pero luego se detuvo abrupto abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, ahí en frente de sus ojos veía como Vegeta besaba sin pudor alguno a su madre y Milk respondía gustosamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Era verdad, sin poder evitarlo dejo salir su ki. Vegeta y Milk sintieron el ki de Gohan incrementandose cada vez, se separon abruptuamente.

-¡G-Gohan!- grito sorprendida al ver ahi, palideció. Su hijo, su niño la habia visto besarse con Vegeta.

Su madre, a la que tanto ama y aprecia estaba engañando a su padre con Vegeta, el mas frió que conoce.

-¡¿Como puedes hacer esto a Papa?!-

Milk sabia que estaba en problemas.

Continuara...


End file.
